This invention relates to a select return mechanism used mostly for a transmission of a remote control type in an internal combustion engine.
In general, the select return mechanism of this type is provided with individual springs in order to obtain return forces at high and low select operations. With this arrangement, a deviation of acting points of each spring on a designed portion of the select return mechanism is apt to be created at high and low select operations, resulting in unstableness in select return forces. The individual springs are engaged with a rotational member at its one end and with a fixed member at its other end, resulting in a deviation from a designed acting points at both ends of each spring and a variation in select return forces, and thereby rendering a possibility of undue force to be applied to the spring itself.
Further, such springs are typically provided at a limited area such as on a support shaft of a member rotatable by select operation, and as the result, a space for mounting the springs is apt to be limited and operational efficiency in assembling the select return mechanism will be reduced. Additionally, these factors may lead to a large structure of the select return mechanism.